loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Kaebria
24,500pr Prior to the War of the Sexes there were seven tribes. One of the tribes Gathor, was led by a great leader of mighty prowess (Hon), but so were such men leaders of the other tribes. It was the inspiration of Hon’s wise man Kaber to let the thought or idea of Hon be the strength of the men who fought on the field, so they would understand they fought for their children (as symbols of the meaning of their tribe) to live out their lives in the future and this leader was one of inspiration. When Hon died, his son Asafam was held is such reason they had fought as was worshiped in the spirit of his family, as the “Hon heir” (origin of the word Honour) and thus did the deeds of the fathers symbolise the might of the descendants. Asafam’s children were held in such respect that the tribe of Gathor grew in renowned before another other tribe to be conceived of such a thing. Living under the concept Kaber had conceived they formed with the concept of Kaber and Gathor to the idea of Kagathoring – verb (origin of the word King), and thus they were the first of the kings. First of the Old Kings All stood in the shadow and remembrance of the first king Asafam, and his worship he became as a god for the people, a God of Kings (who would return come the Reckoning). Soon though in the strength of the tribes grew in this concept and Hierone was called to the world to make the men aspire to greater things. This soon was the protection of what they held dear as they had to protect it from the first orcs when Gruumsh arrived. Though people didn’t have children this point, one man made another in child form from the clay of their spawning form their own blood. This, women would never understand as their children were made from their thoughts and dreams infused into flowers. 24,000pr 'Their pure fury might have destroyed them if it were not for the arrival of the elves whose amazing bow skill inspired the men to invent spears (imitation arrows). Never had such sadness be felt within the world for the lost and the dead, never had the name Maugrym been spoken is association with it either. It was here that the God Aramar appeared and brought back those who had dies unjustly as seen by those who aspired to Hierone. It was thought this was to be the end of all war, that no man could ever wish to see such awfulness again. Then Hextor came. ' 22,000pr ' The feud between the God Brothers was so great it spread to the people and orcs and men aligned to fight others of their kin in this AGE OF FEUDING. The forces under Hextor and Gruumsh were defeating the men of the tribes of Hierone and once broken thrugh to a much wanted land to the east encounted strange new shiny weapons wielded by beadred men (the dwarves) and the land of Antiok was not entered. The forces of evil were dived and weakened by the orcs greed, and they were trapped on an island by Temptation. Men thrived once again but in time Demons game, bring greed and jelousy and even the moon was sought my the tibes of men. For this great accident the sun must stop shining and then comes the night and the cold, and the winter and the summer. Things grow it is a time of agriculture among the men. To contrast this death and destruction comes in a form unseen, pure and meaningless and Eurithnul’s name is spoken. For the first time the sea is feared also. Winter seems to displease the men and Xix of the tribes is sent to question what they have done to disserve this. He does not return and men suffer harsher winters due to this and are forced to grow beards and hairier. Those who still hold true to Asafam claim to see him and perform great deeds for his Hon-heir. Xix returns with Fire and is worshiped for this greatness. With the north now a cold place, many tribes of men venture south where it seems cooler and encouter women. They are territorial over their land. From the men arises a leader against these forces called Eros and in time these small feuds turn into more, especially when the women seem to have the power of shooting many smaller spears over greater distances in combat (arrows). Eros wants this power. Eros ends the war when he falls in love with Avon and they make a pact in the Alavan. Some men seek to follow the sun to the south and they become the Pelite in the suns name. 12,000pr Though peace is made it is a time of suffering and fear among the humans, and those that have come together are greeted by a being of the Creator and told what it is they live. This is taken well my the Pelites who use the knowledge of the world to form copper of the earth and in time build Ibailionn where the first true king is born under the copper crown in honour of the angel’s halo. Where as men went south and joinded women women cam north and joined men. These and their ways became the Celts. As Ibailionn’s influence grew stronger so did the ways of Hextor for thousands of years both. The Tibes grew in to small kingdoms in honour of the order to Ibailionn and Gathor became Kaebor in honour of the founders of their way, but the ones who would not follow order or honour took the name Gothar to become the Goths. ' 8,000pr' The kingdoms of the north fought but Kaebria always prevailed even though it was not the strongest. And it was relative peace compared to what was to come when the demons and the forces of Ruin brought down Ibailionn. For 3,000 years the world was at UNREST as strange and new races from goblin to gnome appeared and wars were fought for everything. Even magic was starting to be used. The kingdoms of the north formed the first large armies and order was taken to the dark side, the first curved swords and blades were sued in imitation of the exploring elven weapons. Some humans were ven given the first bows. Squabbling baronies impressed unfathomable tumultuous ruin erupted segregate settlement ancient The Gothar and other tribes seem to guard something to the east after the elves passing, and chaos rules as even Hextor disappears (3,000PR) It is around now that a unified system for what makes a true king is made in the north and knight and civilary are created though the kingdoms of the north to Gotmair. This leads to a military system and slowly Hextor returns. 600pr onwards The kingdoms war with each other and by 600pr one has risen to be greater at warfare than the others, Szantzay. It doesn’t kill all it faces and instead absorbs them as slaves. King Monarkin (unknown - 476pr) Furthest back ruler know who reinterpreted the code of succession and government King Abel (476prpr - 374) Made known by his cape and long rule. King Pytar (374pr - 298pr) Discovered Pytaris * 362pr Diaster Colleges align with Szantzay Empire King Kael (298pr - 276pr) Weapons of steel and greater bows are created by Kael but all these are absorbed by Szantzay and it slowly becomes an empire of many kingdoms, an empire of war. People of Kaebria seek to flee this growing tyranny across the Stretch lands with the help of Nallandyrs worship and soon become Tolish (255PR) King Broadarion (276 - 242pr) Stood against both Szantzay and the armies of Orcus. * 261pr Battle of Broadiarion won * 259pr Heironeous and Hextor battle to a stanstill' * 256pr Szantzay take Broadarion Polaria (242pr - 156pr) 'Warfare uses siege weapons and chemicals of fire and acid with the gnomes genious but Szantzay still grows from this. King Aileron (156pr - 112pr) Avainhail is recognised as the only force in the united kingdoms against Szantzay with a chance to stand up and the silver seven are chosen from each of the pure kingdoms, these become baronies under the kingdom Rohasion (Roehesioun) the Kingdom where Avanhail resided. King Harkon (112pr - 74pr) Then their god departed and Rohasion soon fell. In this desperate time it was Kaebria who took up the baton and taught people to rever those among them who had power and not the powerful gods. King Willem the Holy (74pr - 33pr) Though Rohasion had fallen Aivenhail was still standing and besiged against the Empire. King Jonan the Disputed (33pr - 12pr) The Szantzay Empire is vast and unstoppable. The the Reckoning happens and the Sphere ends it all, along with Aivenhail. King Eddard (12pr - 3mr) A practical warrior type, his leadership kept Kaebria alive, but during the Reckoning he went mad. THE RECKONING The storm at the edge of the universe descended, The Creator awakes and the world falls into anarchy as ancient powerful magics are made manifest. With the Empire gone and many slaves freed the path was made open to those to the south of the forces and came the elves, wishing to help and settle in this time of constant storm, but tales of a better land south had may of the people seek new homes in Gotmair and beyond. King Oberust Connor the Calm (3mr - 11mr) The baron of Kaebria, Oberust Connor refused to leave though and told his people they should do the same, otherwise what did they fight for. The elves were impressed and chose to settle in Canomai to try and make the land green once again. Many other people saw the strength of the baron and thought he should be their new king but many disagreed and wished the title for them selves. Then great earthquakes rocked the northlands and from out of the sea came underground mountains. This was a bridge, pushed up by a force of evil so the hoards of Nocturna (long ago banished) could cross into the human lands. Through this Kaebria stayed strong as their kin died, and it took the strength of the newly settled and of Hilsyren and its new paladins to protect their motherland and call upon the angels of the lake. Thus became the Great North War of all humankind, where due to the aid of a dark benefactor, the demons were able to cross from Nocturna into Lorald. Even in its aftermath the world was in anarchy until the Divine Returning, and all the Gods were called back to the Great Beyond and the Creator disappeared, all without warning or explanation. The world seemed a quiet place, and in the quiet it was the Connor who united the barons, and after only one major enemy amidst the other was soon declared king. But he did not wish to be supreme ruler over the others knowing that caused the fall of unity after Rohasion fell, and so named them all kings and that there would only be Seven under his rule, as the over king, who would take no control over their lands as long as they remained in peace. The first of the Old Kings, Asafam returns to the world as a God to reward those who followed the line of Kaber and Gathor through Kagathoring, and blessed Oberust Connor to choose a new line of Kings. He chose Willem the Holy who reigned during the days of Aivenhail. This rite was done before the enduring Earth and Sky that the king would be noble and true. A quest was started to find the heir of William but Oberust Connor died leaving the position of Warden to his general Haidred. ' AGE OF ABANDONMENT' The gods have left the world and man can no longer wield their magic. By the end of the Reckoning the nearly the entire Szantzay population are gone, reducing the population to 30% to 40%. (Chainmail Edition Rules) Haidred the Red (11mr - 19qc) Wearing his famous red garments stained from blood, we was a ferocious warden who called himself king for many years, only putting on the pretense of searching for the rightful heir to the throne. Haidred spread his forced thin trying to conquer the wild unclaimed land, finding it full of monsters. As the land was explored it seemed to wither and cease to grow, it was the druids that said the plight of the soil and plants came from a curse, due to the rightful heir not being on the throne. The druids believed Haidred had hidden the child and sent a select chosen few men to find him. They discover Willem in the Entum Voe, an old magic tower claimed by Llanador. When they returned a revolt was led against the old king and by the Asafam Vow the land they had conquered bloomed and flourished, returning life and wealth to Kaebria as well as a trust in the thought lost god Asafam (despite Williem Sunlions family past connection to Pelor). * The celtic lands divide into the violent Lochlands, the peaceful Llanador and the rebellious Gelowyn. * Sidonia takes the lands it frees from its former slavers. * The remains of the Szantzay empire flee to the new penisula seeking a relic to restore their empire, but could not find it in the new landscape. * The faithful of a slave woman named Holy Cathrine found a land called Kathon and bravely tried to free many other people but encouter minions of the old Hextor faith and the Straitian barbarians. * Many of the people of the southern Szantzay remnants fell to the rule of Hextor despite the god being gone. He was said to have left many tools for his return to the world. * Stratia used this opportunity to spill out into the south and take much of the abandoned settlements as their own.' ' Willem II the Dominator (19qc - 32qc)' Willien Sunlion had to of contend with Hamish the Mountain, a Lochland man who claimed much of the west with his rock trolls. Haidred II son of Haidred the Red fought violently for the throne he believed his from his base of Endorf. * Thranehold in the north-west was made the new King City by Willem II. * Willem knighted the four who save them and gave them the cities of Pytaris, Aegis, New Dean, and Rvar to rule over in his names, becoming his first rulers of counties of 'Counts'. * The Colgar people gathered after living as wild men with the help of Nallandytes, one of the few god followers who hadn't lost their faith despite having no powers. * Destratch also returned from their past, but as a people who had allied with Szantzay (to help overcome the Orcus undead armies) they were seen as collaberators and not to be trusted. Willem led many battles against them in his conflicts with Haidered II. They ceased their attacks when Haidred was defeated. * Lochland conflicts with Colgar over this new land. * Llanador seperates with Lochland and thier violent ways. * The Sidonians having learned that their former enslavers were regrowing, gave their land to Lochland inecahnge for help and ships in battling them, taking a new home on the forested peninsula north-west of new Szantz. * Georgwa fought for their freedom from the Hextor tyranny and claimed their unstable land. * A new land of Jesu was formed from the Szantzans who now sought peace and philosophy, a ew democratic system clashed with the ways of the other kingdoms. * Huru was formed out of the ones wild lands not protected by Kabria with the help of Kathon. The embraced the old magics of the earth which were said to still work. Their longstanding invasions from the barbarians meat their bloodlines were not considered pure. * Stratia was driven back by Haru warriors and Kaebria soldiers, though this did not unite them. The Fury hold as a prison for barbarians is built and used. * Nallandyr's people tried to spread their faith but found much animosity from the Lochlandians. ' Willem III the Pious (32qc - 67qc) Williem III settled in the believed location of Aivenhail (called New Aiven) thinking the Gods would return if they were still followed. Westlight became the capital of the land, leaving Thrane to his new barons. Many thought him to be insane due to rewardless faith and his barons sought to over throw him until he was proven right. * Westlight becomes the new Kings City. * New Aiven is attempted to be made pious to Pelor which does not go well with many people. * The Harewild is founded as a home for hunters and scouts living on the frontier and guiding people soldiers through the wilds to war with Destratch. This is ruled over by Aegis. * Pyaris claims the whole eastern front, holding back the barbarians * Rvar lost to Haru, the lord there flees to the west and in a losing battle is aided by a flock of herons and wins the battle. He settles the Heron Lands and its capitol Hartwood. * Newdean holds the south from Haru and founds the vibrant Greenshire. * Lochland has uneasy peace with Colgar, focusing on its enemy Llanador. * Llanador made allies with Sidonia to, putting the warrior people in an uncomfortable position. * Colgar suffers many attacks from chaos worshiping barbarians called the Vyks form the newly risen dark lands to the north. * Due to the barons mistrust of the king, Destratch takes much of the north from Kaebria. * Szantz makes packs with many orcs that had lost their land during the Reckoning and many small attack are made form the wilderness, but no land is taken. * Georgwa stays stable and helps the Hextor nation be taken by Bek with Jesu's help. * Jesu grows in knowledge and wealth. * Haru tests its borders and with the barbarian attacks weakening the east front takes a significant amount of Kaebrias south, but fails to take go west. * Merchants of old Szantzay take Hextors lands without fighting and name it Bek, meaning back or returned. * Stratia focuses its attention more inwards or maybe east. * Nal stays strong but is shrinking in population. ** 65qc: Men and women begin to hear the call of the White Rose acoss the Stratia and go on strange pilgrimages. Most famously Arillius of the Far Front. AGE OF RESOLUTION Man decides they can be the rulers of their own world without the gods.' Harkon II the Ruthless (67qc - 85qc) Despite signs of faith being rewarded, Harkon II focuses on mortal rewards for those who followed him, but also insisting on claiming all of the land that could be belonged to Kaebria, waging war with north Stratia and taking land Sidonia could no longer hold * Westlight remains the Kings City but Harkon has plans for a glorious new city to be built in the heart of the lands (future Rohassion). * Viking invaders come from the north east (the Neverlands) and because of Harkon dividing his forces to thin, Pytaris is besieged and the orcs of Szantzay take the Heron Lands * The king spend much time in the catle of New Badra to be closer to the Vyking conflicts. * New Aiven is a place of peace and light in the land, and though it is not mandatory, the teachings of Pelor are spread. * Horn and Claw fight off the Vykings and the barbarians. * Greenshire takes parts of the land back from Haru in many small conflicts. * Heron Lands lost to the orcs of the wild. * Lochland takes much of Llanador, ignoring the north. * Colgar refuses to help with the Vyking attacks. * Destratch takes the brunt of the Vyking attacks. * Sidonia offers to help Kaebria with the Ykings despite bad relations with the king. This is the first Kaebrian Allience. * Georgwa unhappy with Bek taking land they considered theirs take back some of the south by force. * Jesua strugles with Haru but there are no major battles beside that of Fraea. * Haru slowly loses its hold on some of southern Kaebria due to the Ruthless Harkon. * Bek is reluctant to fight Georgwa who want the southern coast and make pacts with them, that one day will lead to their advantage. ** 82qc: After many battles Kaebria and Destratched temporarily made a treaty, and together they send messengers to the homelands of the Vykings and offered land in exchange for aid. * Coming from the north dark land a Neverlandian Prince came to help and defeat the Vykings. (Original D&D rules) Harkon III the Thoughtful (85qc - 111qc) More of a scholar, Harkon III did not have the strength of leadership to keep the land united, and it seperates into the its own lands of Pytar, and Llulsund the Fool of celtic heritage who took wild lands below the river no one thought he could. * Harkon takes up his fathers favoured castle in New Badra and it becomes the new Kings City. * New Aiven seems many Sidonians in its aid with Colgar. * The Harewild works with Tranquillana. * The Horn and Claw ruled over by the brother of Pytar, Nashorn * Lochland dominates Llanador but loses some of the north to Colgar. * Llanador suffers under Lochland. * Colgar angered at Kaebria giving lands of the north to the Neverlandian prince, takes Aeseu recompense and King Harkon does nothing to retaliate. They absorb Nallandyr's land peacefully during this time. * The new kingdom of Tranquillana tries to bring peace (its name even meaning land of peace) between the kingdoms of the north, with the Blechin royal family being very pious to the newly discovered Pelor (the sun was a new thing to them). A princess of this family weds a prince of Destratch to strengthen this peace and move to the untamed north, surprisingly furtile lands, seeking only quiet, calling it Quilltrun or the Quiet Land. * Destratch's rival prince brother, tries to get in on the exploration of the thought inhospitable north, taking the new north east. * The warrior son of Pytar claims the new northen barbarian lands as his own, as it was he who led most of the battles that claimed it. Known for its whooly rhinos, this becomes the Rhinelund. * Szantz takes Illayu from the rebellious orcs. * Llulsund was a celtic man raised in Kaebria who was given the duty to take the wild lands from the orcs but decided to keep it for himself when the king was seen to be weak. * Straria is now officially named The Stretch after its nickname referring to the gap it represents between the east and Drorn which Rhinelund made new contact with. * Sidonia is given more lands as a reward for helping with the Vykings and orc threats. * Georgwa loses much land after bad negotions with Bek. * Jesu grows in wealth and prosperity. * Haru manages to hold the lands it has as well as take some of northern Bek by force, enslaving some of its people. * Bek spreads thin but focues on trade with the south. ** 96qc: Quilltrun settled by the Blechin family,the other half of which would found a Pelor kingdom to the south west. ' Stervon the Long Haired (111qc -112qc) Revolt lead to his death after a year, was thought weak and womanly. All the barons separated. Men in his named tried to copy him and said might be the origin of chivalrous behavior for show. ' '''The end of Kaebria's Silver Age' What had been nearly a century of growth and foundation of unified pride, ended in one year (Expert Edition D&D Rules) ' Rikkard the Beast (112qc - 116qc) Brother of Stervon, Rikkard was a maniac tyrant who's hunger for power lead you his demise and shrinking of the kingdom. New barons: Sidon, Llunsund, Pytar, Trien the Mad, Hawk the Slayer, Jasthrow the Skinner, Baron Zephyr of Szantzay lineage. * New Badra is still the capitol and is a place of war and battle planning. * New Aiven has the Palinthion built, and it is declared all that can be seen from its towering heights shall be Kaebria. It is thought that this may be responsible for Rikkard's obsession to try and take the lands around. Blackcell is also build as a place to keep captured lords from traitorous lands captured. * Aegis becomes a more military focused city as enemies grow all around. * Lochland dominates Colgaris, despite Nals, Quilltrun's, and Trancul's (new Tranquillana) aid. * Colgaris is forced to unifie as a fief in Trancul. * Trancul is displeased with Rikkard's war mongering attitude and tries to liberate many of its people, taking the Harewild who seek their help. * Destratch focues on exploring the sea but to only meet disaster. * Pytar decures it self from Rikkard's fury, but is also having disputes with the Rhine. They found Portaris (becomes Port Morthok) and start trading successfully on the north sea. * The Rhine takes the Horn and Claw by a mix of force and negotiation. * Trien is formed when knights of Llunsund discover something in the city of Illayu and declare independence. * Llunsund takes more of Kaebria and founds the city of Muldur under strange circumstances. * The lord of Greenshire takes Far Front with horrid bloody means and is feared for his evil. * The baron of the Hawklund declares himself a king from the one of Kaebria, and Hawk Lund is founded. * Though long planned marriage, a pure blood Szantzay man, with a Hextor advisor from Dorginscel, Baron Zepher founds Zephys. * The last of the Szantzay people wait in the peninsula. * Sidonia loses much of its south to the orcs battling and taking lands from Lochland to the north. * Georgwa refuses to ally with Jesu to overcome growing Bek * Jesu allues with Haru to take Bek, driving its people to the south. * Haru protects its borders by making alliences. * Bek is forced south, and only survives with help from Georgwa. ' '''Jonan II the Young (116qc - 145qc)' Only a boy of 9 when he became king. Look after his land and sustained it's size while the other baronies split up in more. These now include Blechin the Golden (due to wealth) in old Allagarand, Ayelance the Mounted Baron, Wutgord the Invader from the Neverlands, Aginbrook the Valourous, Drax the Honest, the Pelorite Baron Storbek (crocodile emblam) of Aidos, Aaron the Bold, and even giants from the north.' * After New Badra is lost, the young king is taken to Aegis to become the new capitol (though not referred to as the Kings City). * New Aiven and Blackcell become more of a fortress as Wutgord grows. * In the Harewild a hunters camp grows its settlements around its wooden fort and will one day become Huntersdown (and eventually Pathsguard) * Steward of the King, Toben Fallright dies in glorious battle with Valar and in his honor the Fortress of Toben's Justive is founded (one day Fort Justice). * The next Steward, Hogarth Longgate founds Lulunsbane (becomes Battlethrone) as a bastion against the traitorous kingdoms south * Redguard is made as place of peace and unity between Kaebria, Sidonia, and the new kingdom of Blechin for its help in battling Llunsund and ridding the world of the last Szantzayans. * Lochland suffers many losses from Llanador when they seek help from the warrior halflings of Tolk from the west, and Sidonia and Colgar from the east. * Llandador makes allies amoung the halflings of Tolk, but is flooded by gypsie short fol. * Tolk begins to expand and many of its kind start to explore the world introducing the rest of the world to halflings. * Colgar takes the north up to the new coast, absorbing the last of Nallandyr's people and butting heads with Quilltrun. * Giants awake up due to all the recent conflicts, and claim some of the land as their own from Trancule. * Wutgord is formed from a rival family of Trancul who allied with the giants to take much of Trancul and Kaebria as its own. * Trancul is diminished due to recent events, and only survives due to help from Quilltrun. Colgar is blamed for much of their lost. * Destratch suffers harsh weather but manages to survive. * Pytar loses much to the Rhine. * The Rhine loses much land to Toben of Kaebria and the barbarians east, but does win battles in old Pyrar but cannot take the city itself. * The warrior hero Aaron the Brave, warrior from Bek, claims much of the wild from the mid-west peninsula that Sidonia couldn't. * Blechin is formed from a Tancul family pious to Pelor and aids in Kaebria fighting Llunsund and defeating the Szantzay remnants. * Llunsund suffers many losses but maintains its animosoty toward Kaebria. * Jesthrow takes some cities to the north but maintains its hold on what it has. * Valar is founded by Aginbrook when they lose faith in the Kaebria and though he battles the Steward King and wins, they fight battles of honour and respect for its enemies. * Drax of the Hawk line takes the land his people couldn't hold as they focus on battling the barbarians east. Draw is known for its aesthetic monks and strict rules. * The Hawk Lund takes lands lost by the Rhine to the barbarians and holds its eastern front at the expense of what they did hold to Drax. * Zephys tries to tame Haru but fails when Aylance is formed. * Ayelance uses mounted combat to take parts of Haru and fight of Zephys. * Trien takes Crookedcreek from Llunsund. * Many castles made in the western Stretch even though the land around isn't tamed. * Sidonia is forced to divide itself when it takes much of Lochland across the gulf. * Georgwa allies with a new land from the south, Jonos to help deal with Bek which came back with a venegence. * Jesu returned much land to Bek after new negotiations were made, as they couldn't told the west, preferring to focus on trading with the east. * Haru falls into declined and is reluctantly forced to return the west coast to Bek as it concentrates on the barbarians east. * Bek becomes Bekordin after taking much of its land back from Haru and Jesu. ** 120qc: The Blechtsky royal family of Quilltrun have a child Elizabeth,' ** 129qc: Vurlac city of Quilltrun founded as a mining camp''' ** 134qc: Elizabeth Blechtsky refuses her betrothed to Trancana prince over a mystery man' ** 141qc: Civil war in Quilltrun leads to Elizabeth Blechtsky taking the throne with her new husband and becoming queen '' '''Harkon IV the Rescuer (145qc - 167qc)' Rescued much land and many princesses. Valar is absorbed into Kaebria and known for its noble, brave, or Valourous people. * Blackcell becomes the new Kings City * New Aiven becomes a lot more peaceful after the defeat of Wutgord. This is in much to do with a marriage treaty with Georgwa after it drove out Jonos. This is known as the Second Alliance (after Sidonia) * The Harewild grows into the fallen Wutgord. * The Rhine is defeated with help from Pytar and Valar, the latter of which swaers felty to the new king and becomes a barony. * Pyatar stays peaceful with Kaebria but keeps its king as it has too much to lose with Pytaris's resources. * Lochland holds its ground in humility. * Llanador loses more land to the gypsies Tolk * Tolk separates into many little shires. * Colgar with the help of the gnomes defeat the giants, but are forced to return the north coast to Quilltrun. * Trancul takes what it can from the former Wutgord. * Destratch takes Portaris and steals its trade with the north. * Aaron holds its lands and takes ownership of some of Blechins coast. * Blechin grows more fervour for Pelor as it battles Llunsund. * Llunsund shrinks due to Blechin. * Aylance hold sits borders. * Drax falls outs with its neighbours to their sullied ways, especually Zephys that is absorbed into Haru. * Hawk Lund drives south as the barbarians grow more ferocious. * Zephys is absorbed into Haru to ally against the north. * The Tretch barbarians grow stronger in its * ' * 169qc: Contact is lost with Quilltrun’s royal.house ' Edard II the Progenitor (167qc - 182qc) Had many children and made peace with the other baronies. Ayelance absorbed into Kaebria. Drax is contained within. ' * Blackcell remained the capitol and Kings City. * King Edard II hired the aid of a cabal from Aaron called the Curators to use magic they had aquired from the old world to help him have children. They were given mch influence in the land after their success, taking lands from nobles and spreading their royal approved medicines. * 176qc: A new queen males herself in Quilltrun, no explanation is known but she married the old king' * 177qc: Edard is visited by a strange man from Quilltrun who warns him of its danger before he returns back alone. Trancana and Destrach are asked to watch it's boarders, testing their unity. Green storms are sighted over Quilltrun.' * 178qc: Princess of Destratch marries a prince of Kaebria' * 180qc: Princess is Kaebria is wed to Prince of Trancana ''' Edard III the Dominator (182qc - 200qc) A great warrior king, Edard III takes many lands in the name of Kaebria, adopting a fierce persona while battling the barbarians, wearing what some think was magical armour known as the Dawning Crow, given to him Blechin crafters. *Kaeben Dean becomes the new capitol after it is taken from Hawk Lund.' * 189qc: Strange trade laws come out of Quilltrun' * 194qc: A noble woman of Quilltrun comes to king Edard seeking help with something. One man is sent with her.' * 196qc: Knights of Destratch discover horrid atrocities going on in Quilltrun’s east coast and this horrifies the warrior king. Due to the threats supernatural nature a unified army is made with holy Hilsyren and they March into Quilltrun. Not a single survivor returns. ' Edard IV the Victorious (200 - 214) Took the southern kingdoms of Llunsund after they tried to take the Kaebria throne by assassinating his father Edard II. His victory there led the other kingdoms to trust him to help battle the barbarians, as they temporaily united under his throne. * Kaeben Dean remains the capitol and is made to look glorious to its new allies to the east. * Edards queen Eleanohr was a commoner, who he fell in love with and married. Becaue of this there were no lasting ties made through marriage to the other kingdoms and their fealty to him did not last. * Success with battling barbarians opens up temporary safe passage to Hilsyren and a trade and treatise are made, but only if they or others of Drorn do not declare themselves kings. * 213qc: Kingless Accord between Kaebria and Drorn signed, that they would have no kings, but could always call themselves sons of Kaebria * 207qc: Green storms over Quilltrun ' Rikkard II the Black (214qc - 233qc) Seen as the first tyrant king, Rikkard II cared not for his people using torture and fear to control them as well as making up harsh laws and inventing many democratic practices. His dark actions was blamed for the decline of the land, how the orcs too the west, other kings denied their felty to him, and he was even blamed for the plage that swept the land, though those of more educated baersing blamed the allience he hadd made with foreigers. * Seen as * Some belive his ruthlessness came from the death of his beloved , who died at childbrith, after which he denied the influence of the now corrupt Curators, banishing them from the land to serve as plage doctors in the new land of Rhuinia. * The barbarians take a new land ' ' Harkon V the Abdicator (233qc - 255qc) Harkon the V spent much time in the public gaze and developed many of the very basic etiquette of how royalty was treated. This pomp and heir though was a show and seen as efeminte by the barons. Their hate towards him led to eventually abdicate the throne to his cousin Harkon BersyIbrooke. ' ' * * 247qc: Months long storms over Quilltrun end in a year round broiling black cloud mass. All are killed who try to enter Quilltrun Harkon fears for his throne and the kingdom.and loses allies for not helping with many enemies on the edge. ' ' Harkon VI the Protector (255qc - 273qc) Held all his lands through nearly 20 years of attacks, reclaimed the wild of the Blechin Forest with the aid of Pelites, and was seen as a strong yet humble leader. His son Rikkard was thought dead after battles in the wild of Blechin Forest. He was eventually killed when his cousin Harkon V who wanted his throne back and fought him in battle to prove he had changed after his time in Aphros of Colgar. Harkon V did not get the throne as Harkon VI's daughter Eliza fought back in anger.' ' Eliza the Warrior Queen (273qc - 282qc) Started taking enemy lands after her father was killed, she establisherd a stronger connection to the divinity of the lands when she retook the Heron Lands, while Harkon the V become king of Colgar instead and a surprisingly strong one.. ' ' Rikkard III the Dead (282qc - 302qc) Harkon VI’s son Rikkard was thought to be dead but discoverede and raised by a powerful cleric of Pelor when Blechin Forest was reclaimed. He took the throne from his sister Eliza who gave it willingly. Rikard experiences in the wild had left him a slightly deformed king, and took to wearing full armour and helm when in public, but this only spread further rumours of his deformity.' ' Harkon VII the Uniter (302qc - 321qc) Unified many lands into Kaebria., led many armies into battle himself, Aaronsdale swearing fealty to him after his successful campaigns against Haruada. His refusal to help Sidonia battle Lochland though led to the former allied nation declaring war on Kaebria. * A very shrewk king, Harkon used a new monatary system and eblazed every coin with royal ensignia, the srod and sun, with a lions head on the other side. This shared money system helps to unite the land to him.' ' Harkon VIII the Golden (321qc - 359qc) Ruled in peace and brought much joy to the land, creating many torments and festivals embracing many new faiths to the populace. He died at one of these tornees after falling off his horse. 337qc: priests of Nallandyr start to erect Sanctuary Stones, place marked by tall stones near holy sites that not only allow all those get close to them safety from the law in the churches protection, but also allow those of magical faith to bless the stones and create a divine protection from harm and other such dangers of man. ' ' Eddard IV the Overturned (359qc - 366qc) Was seen as a terrible sinner and as his daughter grew more puritan she sought a campaign against him. During his time a terrible plague covered the whole land (some blamed the new coin system for spreading the disease). He was exiled by his own puritan Heironeous worshiping daughter. ' ' (1st Edition AD&D Rules) Maria the Faithful (366qc - 383qc) A faithful to Heironeous learned from Hilsyren, many thought her piet kept her immune to the diease of plague as she fear not walk amoung the people. She tried to spread her faith to the other kingdoms, some such as Haruada reacting very hostily towards this. She also made an allience to Jesua and its healing expertise led to the curing of the plague that swept the lands. Her marriage to a Jesuan prince only produced daughters though Trancul (Trancana) allies itself with Quilltrun in the year of her corrination. The peopla fear of the unholy north helped her fund a lot of churches in the north and invite a lot of holy mandates. In the end of her days she started having many silver coins minted with a crown and sun upon it which comes into more common usage. Eliza II the Liberator (393qc - 401qc) Eliza II allies with Colgaris by marrying the descendant to Harkon V to defeat the newly hostile Sidonia. This rekindling of the old bloodline is sometimes stated as why the land recovered from the plague. Most famously though Eliza II made severe laws to govern the freedome of her people, rich or poor, man or woman, and that no other human would be treated as less than another, abolishing all forms of slavery and refusing to trade with lands that partook in such activities (such as Sidonia, Bekordin, and Bredanin (at the time allied to Georgwa through marriage). During this time wizards were acknowledged as scholars and not in the service of dark forces by royal decree, and the Wizards Charter was written to govern the use of their magic in 398qc.. Jameron Two Crowns (401qc - 414qc) Twin kings are born, Jeron and Jemeron and their mother Eliza decides to divide the land into two so avoid a fear war betwwen the two very different children. Calling the kingdoms Kohassion and Ecumbria, the former took on a more devout pious leadership, while the latter was more of a warriors kingdom. Ecumbria's strength in force against the barbarians led an Alliance with Haruada to serve King Jameron, and throguh Rhuina they were driven back. Jeron instilled tithes for its churches, while Jameron installed more regulated taxes (sometimes thought to be the real reason he was called Two Crowns, for the two silver pieces all citizens had to pay at the time). Daniel the Rebel (414qc - 423qc) Son of Jameron of Ecumbria, Daniel abdicated his throne to be a free man until the dragons turned up. 416qc: Dragon Rage Wars begins Dragons all over the world awake and create armies to battle each other and enslave the mortals of the world. Armies are risen on both sides and battles fill the land. Returning to the throne in Everdeen Daniel rules his people as a hero king win winning many battles in the defense of his land. When near death he prayed to god to the god Asafam and found new strength and a new faith which passed onto his sons. Meanwhile the holy knights of Kohassion battled the newly risen undead coming through Trancana as well as battle the green dragons to the south. Daniel II Exiled (423qc - 438qc) Daniel exiled to the north as a compromise to the red dragons, and others ruled the country in his name, This developed many other members of the modern royal court. In his exile he took to the study of Asafam and learned much of the ways of the world through the teachings of Adurin. Jameron II the Convert (438qc - 449qc) Converted to Pelor to please his cousin ruling Kohassion, he used his light to save his people from the undead brought by the white dragons that dealt with Orcus. He also made some peace with the dragons as much as he could. and was allowed to return to the throne in Everdene. Kohassion also made the last alliance though marriage to Bekordin in an attempt to defeat the green dragon Allagoragnaxinor. Willem IV the Double (449qc - 494qc) Willem IV started to fight against the overrule of the red dragon Syzdothyx. Fear from the other lords of the new court caused them to try and assassinate him, but it was simply part of a cunning plan to lure out traitors by using a double. Some believe the new king was actually the double himself and the line of Kings ended here. Williem's other cunning plan was to feign a war with Kohassion so he could build castles and raise forces without provoking the dragons (who cared more about warring with each other than the humans). Many dwarves were brought in from Drorn, and the cunning architects made these castles perfect for battling the dragons. Willem also practiced the worship of Asafam and Adurin in secret as not to displease his cousin on Kohassion. It was during this time that the heroes that would one day become the first Silver Seven started their great deeds.' ' Asam II the Dominant (494qc - 511qc) Raised as a proud Asafamite, Asam married the princess of Kohassion (his cousin) and once again united Kaebria with the principles of Asafam and other alled gods being taught to his people as a Royal Court pantheon. The Palinthion though in red dragon territory, was seen as a becon of hope and the focus of many crusades to be won back, using the religious fervour to take on an enemy non wanted to. Asam died on the Palinthion battling Syzdothyx himself, solidifying his and its legend. Gregori the Pretender (511qc - 515qc) Gregori found it hard to live in the shadow of his father and was forced to make an aliance with the green dragon Allagore to help fight the red Syzdothyx, but in truth plotted his downfall too. This hatred from the green lasts until modern day. In this time the court adopted official wizards to help contend with the dragons magic, but being called Mages to distinguish them from the reputation of wizards. This was made official in 523qc. Gregori was killed also by the red eventually though, stirring up a national fervor to the red again, most notably from the seven heros of the Sibling Lands (Sidonian fighter, Lukanda monk, Georgwa wizard, Jesua cleric, Haruada ranger, Bekordin thief, and Kaebria paladin). * 514 QC: Alagalond taken over by the powerful green dragon and never reclaimed (2nd Edition D&D Rules) (Warrior (fighter, paladin, ranger), wizard (mage, specialist wizard), priest (cleric, druid), and rogue (thief, bard) "magic-users" are renamed "mages", illusionists and specialist. No more assassins and monks) Gregori II the Honoured (515qc - 569qc) Gregory II became a champion against the red and eventually slew the Syzdothyx himself and his heroism spread threw all the adjacent kingdoms. He also resettled Rohassion, taking it as a new name for a new land. 516 QC: Dragon Rage Wars ends Many of the dragons return to where they came from, leaving only the strongest and most powerful to rule domains all over the world. * The Silver Seven take up the Palinthion as a holy bastion to honur Asam II and Gregori under the banner of Gregori II. * The son of Syzdothyx fled to Trienandor. * '''532 QC: Last of the kingdoms of Kaeria are settled, these are Colgaris, Trancana, Destrach,, Treienandor, Rhuinia and the seven true kingdoms Great Kaebria (aka Rohassion), Sidonia, Lukanda, Georgwa, Jesua, Haruada, Bekordin. These are known as the Twelve Kingdoms all under King Gregory II. '''Gregori III the Powerful (539qc - 660qc) Focuses his attention on the southern trying to finally take the defiant Treienandor. For a 5 yeara he was put under a magical sleep by the vengeful enemis of the Trien Coast. No magic in the land could wake him until the forest that was chopped being for the war effort was abandoned. Ever since it was known as the Kings Wood, and no one was allowed to chop it down. (Years later the forest was colonized and protected by the elves.)' ' Gregori IV the Secretive (560qc - 579qc) Was not seen much, his suspected spies were thought to go into many lands. 571qc: Cosmic Alignment the astronomers of Jesua say (2nd Edition Revival D&D Rules) ' ' Willem V the Unpretentious (579qc - 589qc) Has the grain knights invented and was a very down to earth man which lost him a lot of respect from the nobles. He gave the kingswood to the elves to protect it and they settled it as Canomie Calorvan, though many locally still call it Kingswood.' ' Viktor the Great (589qc - 602qc) Tried very hard to prove himself a great impressive warrior but had to use bards to spread fantastical stories about him. This developed bardic immunity in war.' ' Eddard VI the Large (602 - 620qc) A huge bear of a man, people suspect Destratch blood.' ' Gregori V the Distraught (620 - 626qc) Losing the south he was forced to bring back Treienandor and it's knights, who to this day have special privileges. ' ' Eddard VII the Tired (626 - 663) Allowed his boarders to shrink but did do great work in diminishing the barbarians and rekindling relationships with Drorn. Giants from the north came bringing moving ice bergs with them but with the help of the dwarves and Straasguard, they were stopped (654qc).' ' Gregori VI the Prepared (663 - 667qc) Had the four cities of the Quadrian Coast unite into what they are today. Using Hilsyren he had many holy knights made, which led many to believe they had too much influence over him but come the Year of Hell these knight helped the lands endure. 666qc: The Year of Hell Eliza III the Elder (667 - 678qc) When Gregori VI was killed all was though lost as he had no family left but he had had his older sister hide in the Quadrian Coast and return now to rule.' ' * 668 QC: Lord Albristnor of Hilsyren, declares war on Kaebria. Eliza fends him off and relationships are stained again. (3rd Edition D&D Rules) ''(sorcerers, rogues, racial freedom, epic levels) ' '''Rikkard IV the Balanced (678 -701)' Helped bring the land back to strength and prosperity. Most controversially he made peace with the Green Dragons as his last act before dying. With the help of the Adurin Truehearted faith, Rikkard IV made the Kings Law, a universal law for the whole land to stop anarchy arising in all the new lords manors who were abusing their power.' ' Jameron III the Separator (701 - 713) Though he lost allies in the east, the strength needed to hold it to claim the south and abandon Drorn. ' ' Eddard VIII the Glorious (713 - 733) Known as a great virilant man with many children, it was his glorious battles that he became famous for.' Daniel IV the Brave (733 still) Made many bold moves politically trying to live like his father.' ' ARCADIAN WAR * '''764 QC: Safe areas of the Stretch Lands taken * '765 QC: Pytaris Taken in May/June, known as the Sundering when the explosion that and the wall fall echoes for milea round around the sky was dark for days due to the smoke of all the cities magical materials burning * ''''766 QC: Destrach at war, Brodarian fights the Arcadians nothr of the stretch lands taken' * 767 QC: Destratch taken, Brodian falls to the Arcadians, mid stretch lands at war with arcadians. Giant eye appears in the sky. (3.5th Edition D&D Rules) (unlimited cantrips, better damage reduction)' * 768 QC: Blackmane fights off the Arcadians all year but eventuall falls in the winter, south fo the stretch aknds under attack' * 767 QC: Rhuinia attacked, Stretch lands fully take by winter (Pathfinder Rules) ' * 768 QC: Tanacana at war and taken, its king flees to Quilltrun seeking aid but finds none. Coucil of Kings held in Sidonia, Rhuinia taken. ' THE AGE OF BECOMING * 769 QC: Colgaris taken, Forlarren taken byu the Arcadians, Harruaida under attack ''